


Blissful Ignorance

by fuckinsteverogers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingering, Phone Sex??????, Smut, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckinsteverogers/pseuds/fuckinsteverogers
Summary: Bucky and you are sharing some intimate morning moments when you receive a phone call from your boss, Tony Stark, but what happens if Bucky doesn’t want to stop?





	Blissful Ignorance

**Author's Note:**

> Request: ufojishwa requested: Hey, could you please do a bucky smut where the reader and Bucky were just getting intimate when the reader’s phone rings and she had to take it and Bucky comes up with a clever idea to finger and eat out the reader while she is on the phone.
> 
> I’m so sorry this took so long, and I wrote the last half on my phone so I hope it’s okay. I actually really enjoyed writing the last half, just getting started was really hard for some reason. I hope you guys like it, and as always, feedback is really appreciated.

It’s early in the morning, the first sign of the sun shining through the windows, and your shirt is already tossed onto the floor, the warm air coasting across your exposed skin.

“Bucky,” You whine, stretching your arms as his fingers spread across your cheekbones, bringing your face to his. His lips ghost yours, teasing you more than usual.

“Doll?” He replies. A glint in his eyes tells you he is feeling mischevious this morning; a sense of anticipation filling your chest knowing you’re about to start the day with a few orgasms under your belt.

“Kiss me, Buck,” You ask, flickering your eyes down to his lips before returning them to his eyes, lips breaking open to gasp as he leans forward and presses your lips together, not concerned about morning breath in the slightest, his only concern is starting both your days off right… In each other’s arms.

Bucky hums into the kiss, shuffling through the sheets to move between your spread legs. His strong body pressing a comforting weight against you, his hips aligning with yours, pressing his hardness against your clothed wetness, earning a whine in return.

You tilt your head into the lazy kiss, entangling your tongue with his. Tasting, touching, feeling the softness of his skin, coasting your hand across his scar- something he’d only just allowed you to do-, something you loved to do to show him how much you love his body with every scar and every scratch.

Bucky’s hands slide from your cheeks, down your arms, to your hips, sliding them along your waist and down your legs to grasp your knees, lifting them up alongside his hips. He feels and touches, his rough hands grasping your skin, feeling you in such an intimate manner. 

Bucky begins to moan into the kiss, overwhelmed with the feeling of you; his girlfriend, the gorgeous love of his life. The holder of his heart, the future mother of his children, the source of his happiness, and the most important thing to him lying beneath him, wrapping yourself around him to hold him tight, to kiss him like it’s your last time.

“I want you,” You tell him, pulling away from his mouth. Bucky chuckles at the urgency, his bright eyes grazing over your beautiful face, the sun casting a halo around you, making you look like the angel he already knew you were.

“Patience, doll. We have all morning,” Bucky hushes you, sliding his hands along your knees and up your thighs. His hands feel like magic, the roughness coursing arousal through your veins.

“But Buck,” You whine, jutting your bottom lip out in emphasis. Bucky can’t help but snicker, just the look of your bottom lip all red and wet with saliva just makes him want to bite down on it, draw the sounds of pleasure from within your chest, but he refrains, opting to push a hand from your knee to your inner thigh.

“Do you want me, baby?” Bucky asks. A smooth, syrupiness to his voice; shucking an arousal filled response from you.

“Bucky, please. I always want you. Every second of every day.” He growls, leaning down to take the lip beneath his teeth, tugging slightly, drawing a moan from you. Your eyes falling shut as he releases your lip and moves to kiss you fully, mouth open and wanting.

You slide a hand up his naked back, feeling the taut, smooth skin beneath your fingers. You don’t realise you’ve stopped kissing him back until Bucky hums into the kiss, loving it when you get lost in touching him, feeling him above you, lost in the love you feel for him.

“God,” You say when he leans back from the kiss, his gaze raking over your face. 

He’s so utterly beautiful, you think looking at his face bathed in the morning light, all sharp, perfect edges, rough but calming. You smooth a hand from his scar down his metal arm, feeling, touching, wanting him to wreck you at this early hour.

“Want you, doll,” Bucky tells you, grinning. His movements are slow as he begins to move down your body, slipping his fingers beneath the waistband of your panties and slowly begins to pull them down your legs. 

The cold air hitting your wetness sends shivers down your spine. You begin to whine as Bucky looks down at your eagerly soaked slit, but doesn’t make a move to touch you; it sends you into a wanton state.

“Bucky, please,” You beg, wanting something, anything otherwise you might go mad with desire. The grin on his face widens and he moves, finally, slowly, teasingly towards your centre.

You moan into the morning air as a metal finger slides through your heat, shockwaves of pleasure rolling through your core.

It’s all so much, wanting him to hurry up, wanting the pleasure you’d been begging for.

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” You growl when your phone begins the incessant ringtone.

“Don’t answer it, doll,” Bucky tells you, his finger running over your clit as you lean to grab the phone with a huff, picking up the vibrating contraption and looking at the name on the screen.

“It’s Tony. I have to,” You insist, annoyed and not afraid to show it. Bucky huffs out a chuckle, his finger not ceasing the circling of your clit, and you moan out at the pressure, just as you click the answer button.

“What was that?” Tony asks, curious.

“Nothing. What do you want?” You ask, frustrated with his timing, but you have to answer. He’s your boss and it’s manners, your sex life probably isn’t as important as the information he’s about to give you.

“Good morning to you too, grumpy. I wanted to discuss the meeting with the Health Minister.” Tony is beginning to conversation with snark and business and your attention is gone the moment Bucky grins up at you and inserts a finger into you, drawing out your pleasure as he slowly begins thrusting the cold metal into your heat, your mouth dropping open as Tony’s voice gets louder in your ear.

“I hadn’t thought much about it, Tony. You and Pepper usually deal with all the implications, I just show up and look pretty,” You tell him, trying to steady your voice as much as you can around the pleasure that Bucky is sending up your body.

“That’s my job. You are going to be talking about your work,” His vagueness tells you he isn’t alone, but you don’t spend enough time on it to care as Bucky inserts another finger into you. You almost moan aloud into the phone as his head dugs and his tongue darts from his mouth, all pink and wet, and runs around the length of your slit, from his fingers to your clit, in which he sucks into his mouth.

You have to bite into your hand to keep from revealing your position to Tony, who is rambling about professionalism and neatness. 

“Are you listening to me? You know my second least favourite thing behind being interrupted is being ignored,” Tony interrupts you swallowing your moans behind your hand as Bucky swirls his tongue over your clit, all but making you scream.

“I’m sorry, Tony. I’m just a little distracted,” You admit, drawing your spit covered hand from your mouth and staring down at Bucky who doesn’t release your pleasure from his eager grip, but flickers his bright eyes up to you sending a newfound wave of overwhelming desire down your body.

“Like I didn’t notice. What are you doing? F.R.I.D.A.Y. says you’re in Bucky’s room,” Tony enquires. You shove your hand over your mouth as Bucky sucks hard on your clit and curves his fingers upwards inside you, rubbing against that spot that makes you see white. “You aren’t… Are you?”

“Sorry, Tony, no. It’s just early. I’m still waking up,” You manage to get out and it’s a struggle to even talk. Tony lets out a relieved sigh and you feel relieved that he believes you, that he believes that Bucky isn’t ravishing you into the most mindblowing orgasm of your life.

“Thank God. So you’re not busy at the moment?” Tony begins and just as your orgasm begins to rise in your stomach, your mouth hanging open as Bucky’s tongue threatens to send you over the edge.

“Tony…”

“Good. Can you meet me at the lab in five? Great, see you then,” and he hangs up and you’re left to throw your phone down next to you and look down at Bucky who is devouring you like his life depends on it.

“He wants me to meet him in the lab in five,” You say beneath a moan, finally letting the noises out, showing Bucky all the pleasure he is giving you.

Bucky just hums and sucks harder, rubs your g-spot faster and all you can do is throw your head back and scream out his name.

“Bucky, baby. I’m going to cum,” You scream out as the coil tightens dangerously in your stomach and with a glint of his blue eyes and a groan around your throbbing, sensitive clit; you’re gone, screaming, thrashing, coming into the mouth of the man you love.

Bucky removes his mouth from you as your screams heighten. Your orgasm the strongest you’ve ever had, and that frightens you.

His fingers grind into as he grins, his chin wet with your arousal, admiring the woman with her head thrown back and screaming to the high heavens.

“That’s it, doll. Such a good girl, so turned on by almost being caught,” Bucky murmurs and fuck, if it doesn’t make your eyes fly open and your heart hammer against your chest. “Didn’t think I’d notice, did you doll?”

Your orgasm leaves your legs shaking, your breathing coming out in pants as Bucky finally removes his fingers from within you, leaving you empty and wanting for his touch.

“I have to go,” You rush out, jumping up from the bed and rushing to get dressed. Bucky hums and lies down on the bed, watching you rush to pull on some reasonably professional clothing behind drooping eyes.

When you’re dressed and feeling less ashamed, you lean across the bed to press a kiss to Bucky’s swollen lips. He smiles and hums against your mouth, gone is the mischievous man and here lays tired, mildly horny Bucky.

“When I get back, I’m going to make your knees shake with how good I’m going to suck your cock,” You murmur seductively into his mouth, embracing the groan it draws from within him. You pull away, grinning and go for the door, and as you leave, you swear you see his hand disappear into his pants.


End file.
